Animales salvajes
by Yuuuuus
Summary: Una pasión descontrolada, una noche de lluvia, una cucha de perro, una jaula con gorilas, una 4x4 y una topadora... LEMMON, MAL SUMMARY.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, FUERON CREADOS POR LA GLORIOSA Y BENDITA STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS MANIPULO A MI GUSTO.**

* * *

><p>Heeey , es mi primer fic :D y , bueno esto es obra maravillosa de un dia de lluvia aburridisimo , en la escuela , y comence a escribir cosas deprimente y salio esto , pero lo deprimente lo sacaron MY FRIENDS :D Aceofhearts y nojodasman , ;D -. Esposas :D eston con Aceofhearts fundando esta obra de pelotudes instantanea , ;D sin mas , que lo disfruten aunque no entiendan, solo escribo por mi placer con ms no les gusta, simplemente, jodanse, .<p>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en Porn Tube, en alerta permanente por si a Charlie se le ocurría pasarse por mi habitación. Me entretenía haciéndome una paja a mano cambiada (paja mortal), era lo único que me quedaba aparte de comenzar a aullar como una comadreja por falta de sexo.<p>

Agradecía a la lluvia, ya que así, desde el piso de abajo no escucharían a las amateur chillar como locas. Solo esperaba que Edward llegara pronto para poder descargar mi estrés con su sexy cuerpo y sus tetillas rosadas, huumm , me estaba transformando en Bellajaguar, gracias a Dios que a los pocos minutos alguien toco la puerta… quien mas podía ser si no era mi sexy vampirito?.

Baje las escaleras observando los cuadros desnudos de mi madre, era asqueroso, pero era su arte, me decía Charlie, cuando le preguntaba porque Renee tenia que hacerlos… de ese modo tan… demostrativo, con sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, con expresiones muy raras y otras posiciones mas vergonzosas.

Abrí la puerta pensativa y encontré a mi Pedro Picapiedra empapado, con la ropa pegada a su musculoso cuerpo, pálido, helado seguramente y endemoniadamente sexy. Demasiado diría para su propio bien, porque así, no podía estar cerca de mi, no lo soportaría. Le clavaría mis garras y enrollaría mi cola de jaguar en su cintura perfectamente deliciosa. Lo hice entrar a casa, para al rato alcanzarle una toalla, pero no llegue a entregársela cuando agarro mi brazo extendido con la toalla y tiro de mi brazo hacia el, atrayéndome rápidamente y colocándome entre sus brazos.

-No me has saludado cariño- me ronroneo en el oído, deslumbrándome con su aliento fresco, haciéndome flaquear

-Lo siento, no acostumbro a saludar a vampiros- dije juguetonamente, balanceándome a los costados con el abrazándome desde mi espalda, para poder sentir mejor su creciente erección frotando mi trasero

-Pero yo soy la excepción, no?- me dijo tranquilamente liberándome de su jaula protectora, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia

-No seas idiota- le dije, sintiendo escalofríos en mi zona G. Lo mire insinuándole que comenzaba la cacería y me agarro, y nos pusimos a **follar** como moscas en celo

-Ooooh ,sisi ,Yay !.

Y me corrió por la casa, ambos sin pudor, desnudos, como animales salvajes. El era mi Tarzán y yo su chita, para que me practicara Zoorofila.

-Oh Edward, Ooh- y de pronto mando 4 dedos a mi cavidad prohibida

-Tss tss, oh tss- comenzamos a chillar como verdaderas moscas dominadas por el éxtasis del momento, una cuantas embestidas mas y senti el estruendo de algo, seguramente Edward rompió la cucha del perro, era el único lugar que encontramos luego de correr por toda la casa en pelotas y gracias a la excitación, nos hundimos en el sueño mas profundo de toda mi vida.

Comencé a tomar conciencia y sentí los movimientos de Edward sobre mis muslos, meciéndome de una forma rara pero besándome apasionadamente, sintiendo renacer la excitación como si me lanzaran rayos ….. rayos de fogosa excitación.

-Ooh Edward!- gritaba por la excitación del momento

-GRITA PERRA!- decía mientras la sabana cubría nuestras partes privadas.

Me levanté luego de su agarre, mientras corría escaleras abajo. En ese momento de adrenalina me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos dentro de mi casa, mejor, así no despertaba con pulgas en la concha. Seguí corriendo, pero en un segundo Edward me alcanzo, tirandome al suelo y poniéndose salvajemente sobre mi. Helado como el hielo, pero derretido por mi cuerpo, hirviendo como un volcán en erupción y de repente explotamos en el clímax, ambos ahogándonos en nuestros fluidos descomunales como las cataratas del Niágara.

-Perrea, perrea- gimoteaba Edward, y pude observar que sus pupilas estaban dilatas como una cebra en medio de su apareamiento, pues esta era la cuarta ronda de cogidas descomunales.

-Mmmmmm Bella!- Edward gritaba y gemía entrecortadamente

-Fuck me, fuck me- lo incite con mi perfecto y sensual ingles

-Oh yeah Bitch- me respondió –Oh yeah- gritaba, y sus sensuales gritos me recordaron a aquella vez, cuando en el zoológico nos apareamos en medio de la jaula de los gorilas, mientras nos aplaudían, haciendo esos sonidos guturales.

_Flashback_

_Huuum Huuum-__sus sonidos nos excitaban mientras sentíamos la lluvia caer sobre nuestros desnudos y sudorosos cuerpos como las bananas que nos lanzaban._

_Edward sujeto mis piernas sobre su pecho, haciendo nuestros cuerpos __**SOLO UNO!**__ Y entonces comenzó a entrar y salir de mi tan rápidamente que parecía una 4x4 subiendo el Everest. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron tan rápidas como el aletear de un picaflor al sentir el máximo placer. Con marcha y reversa, a quinta fondo y finalmente chocando con el cielo._

_Finflashback_

Parecíamos Hansel y Gretel, corriendo hacia la casa de los dulces, que esta vez seria la chucha del perro destruida por nuestros actos salvajes. Entramos y comenzamos con la acción pero el perro se metió entre nosotros queriendo sentir la adrenalina que corría por nuestros cuerpos meciéndose hacia delante y atrás, pero Edward enfurecido por los celos lo empujo con una patada hacia fuera, pero el perro, pego un alarido **de excitación **y salio corriendo en busca de su presa para fundirse en ella: Rascar, el gato de la vecina.

Me encontraba en el interior del lavarropas, boca abajo con las piernas abiertas hacia arriba, con la clara invitación de penetrarme. El se dirigió hacia mi y me la metió de una, mientras yo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda (alargando mis brazos de una increíble forma) y susurraba su nombre

-Edward, Edward- Susurraba por cada embestida de el, que parecían empujones de una topadora corriendo escombro en una construcción.

De repente sentimos un estruendo venir por la puerta, fuimos corriendo hacia el sofá para escondernos detrás de el y tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría. Visualicé una enorme sombra, con una capa y lo que parecía una *Hoz. Aterrada por lo que sucedía me aferre con fuerza al pecho de Edward y al instante me di cuenta de que su miembro seguía dentro de mi, y no pude evitar que se me escapara un gemido y la sombra en la puerta dio un grito espantado y tapándose la cara decía :

-Nooo, paren, mis ojos, mi mente inocente, degenerados. Edwaaard, ya sabia que eras un ninfomano, pero tampoco para mostrar tus técnicas a toda hora!-

Y en ese momento, Edward se abalanzó en contra de la oscuridad y la cara aterrada de Emmett salio de las sombras mostrando detrás de el a una petrificada Alice, que observaba burlonamente a Edward quien parecía Tarzán sin taparrabo. Emmett aprovechando el momento grito:

-Hey hermano**, ¡QUE PEDAZO!,** me recuerdas a Tarzán- y Edward colérico le respondió

-Tarzán enojado en todo caso-

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS:<strong>_

_**Malén y Mili, autoras de este **__**ONE-SHOT junto a mí qw.**_

_**A Joha por reirse**_

_**A Ito, por decirnos degeneradas**_

_**A Facu, por inspirarnos con sus frases del Bananero.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueh, soy Male, (Cuenta del Fanfiction: <strong>__**Nojodasman**__**). Este One-shot, fue una inspiración repentina y muy excitante en medio de la clase de Historia. Pues, nuestros gemidos se escucharon por toda la escuela, encima algunos compañeros estaban dando sexo oral… ejem, perdon, lección oral; y seguramente nuestras risas los desconcentraron.**_

_**Bueno, ahora, el dìa 28/6 a las 17:23 horas debería estar haciendo un trabajo, pero en vez de eso, me estoy excitando junto a Agus, escribiendo esto, mientras como dos lesbianas… nos reímos, claro. ACLARACIÓN: Somos HETEROSEXUALES. Qw**_

_**Bueno, dios, la paja mortal de Edward invade mis pensamientos. Chau**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola<strong>__**! Soy **_ **mili y no les digo mi nombre de fanfic porque lo voy a cambiar:). Este es un fanfic one-shot cuya inspiración floreció en la escuela, si, en la escuela. Nuestros compañeros, son una gran fuente de inspiración. Este fic fue escrito clandestinamente, como todas las malditas cosas que hacemos.**

**V.I.P.**

_**Adelante, úsame, gastame, destrozame y abandoname , pero antes TOCAME**_


End file.
